voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Example episode page
The Voltron Force searches for the mysterious lost episode. Meanwhile, Zarkon and Lotor play beach volleyball. __TOC__ Plot Summary The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The lazy dog remembered how the fox had insulted him before at the cantinaIn episode Space Explorers Captured, and plotted his revenge. But first, he would need some supplies. His first objective: obtain a bulldozer and a samurai sword. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Jeff * Cliff * Cric Galaxy Garrison on Earth * Brown Drules * Hazar * Cossack Quotes "The streets are empty. Looks like all the people of Arus made it to their underground shelters." Sure they did, Keith. Sure they did. "Boy, Lance, what was that rhythmic thumping sound coming from Allura's bedroom?" "I don't know. I'm sure it wasn't a headboard. Hey, why wasn't Keith at breakfast?" Pidge and Lance say some things I totally just made up to illustrate multi-character conversation "We'll never make it! This is it! Fini! Finale! We've had it!" Lance displays unwavering confidence Notable Edits from the Original Beast King Golion Episode * All the bloody scenes were removed from this episode. * Hunk's "wardrobe malfunction" was totally edited out. * Part of the audio track is in Esperanto. Notes * First appearance of Bruce Wayne in this series. * This is former president Bill Clinton's favorite episode. Goofs * In the scene where the Robeast offers Pidge tea, there is a shot where Sven's uniform is erroneously colored pink. * Twice, Keith's voice comes out of Lance's mouth (once at 6:38 and again at 14:12). References External Links * Some link